


Spartan and Mercenary

by Animemaniac1010



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Red vs. Blue
Genre: Attempted Murder, Character Death, Felix | Isaac Gates Being a Dick, Gen, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Experimentation, Medicines that don't exist in real life, Mercenaries, Not A Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animemaniac1010/pseuds/Animemaniac1010
Summary: Everyone knows Felix and Locus hated each other. So, what if their unstable partnership fell apart long before Chorus. What if instead of killing Felix, Locus just leaves him to a fate worse than death. Well, enough of what-ifs let’s see how the story plays out. Warning this is going to be an AU with very OC Felix.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Curse your sudden and Inevitable Betrayal

It was just another job.

That’s all it was, it even went off without a hitch, wipe out a group of insurgents at some random base on some no-name planet.

The payment was given beforehand and everything!

He goes up to ~~Sam~~ Locus after the fighting had finished. And just like always his partner was his standoffish self. Then when Felix turns his back to start heading back to the ship he feels a familiar sensation. In his back.

He tries to turn to face his partner, “What the fuck Sam?” Was all he was able to get out before Locus knocked his lights out. His partner’s fist the last thing he remembered.

Instead of dying or waking up on the ground where he was knocked out he was surprised by the fact that he woke up strapped to a lab table.

Felix suddenly felt dread as he attempted to get free. He tugs on his arm restraints, he can’t pull free, he yanks harder only to be shocked, “well, well, looks like our little test subject is finally awake,” An unknown voiced announced behind Felix.

It’s at this point he notices that he’s not wearing his armor, “What the hell is going on”

He sees another man in a lab coat walk over to some armored figure and gives him a credit chip, “thank you for your work, here’s the rest of your payment” Felix feels his stomach drop as he watches the exchange.

Obviously, his expression gives him away as when the scientist turns back to Felix his face morphs from satisfaction to a sneer. He caresses Felix's cheek, almost possessively. “Don't worry Kitten,” his face darkens even more, “We'll take good care of you”.

“Fuck you” Comes automatically from his mouth again and again. “Go fuck yourself.”

“Now none of that” he admonishes as he inserts an IV tube into his arm. “This will keep you nice and calm while we work.”

Felix hadn't noticed the other scientist enter the room, soon enough though it was hard for him to notice anything, “What are you going to do to me?”

He's ignored for a bit before the original scientist, ‘ _the leader’_ Felix's assumed, turns his attention back to Felix. He wished he didn’t however as the leader looked like a mad man when he redirected his attention to Felix.

“You see Kitten, here at this facility we’ve been testing a certain method to create an enhanced human-like Spartans” Felix felt very fuzzy and barely noticed he was shaking. “And you Kitten will hopefully be our first successful test subject.”

Felix’s eyes widen as he starts to panic, “the first?” Felix repeated, terror, filling his words as the implications hit him.

He struggles against his restraints, the soft leather not releasing him but not hurting him. The leader sighs loudly before heading to Felix’s IV drip and adding something.

Within minutes Felix feels like he going to fall asleep but before he passes out, he overhears some of the conversations between the scientists.

“Are we ready for the surgery” _Surgery?_

“Yes, sir”.

Felix’s last thought was _‘fuck my life’_.

* * *

Felix wakes up disoriented and in agony. His neck feels tender like he burned it or something and his entire body feels sore.

Felix first notices he’s on the floor laying against a wall in a white room; it's sparse except a bed not far from him and a single door and a one-sided window that took up an entire wall.

He tries to get up only to notice his hands were in shackles attached to the wall, he tries yanking free but they don’t even budge on his wrist. His hands can't even touch each other.

He swallows and tries to stand up, shakily getting to his feet. Before he tries to yank his hands or even a hand of the shackles one of the doors opens and the leader from earlier walks in. His eyes imminently land on Felix and leers at him.

The leader saunters over to where Felix is chained, “Looks like Kitten has woken up, did you like your nap.”

Felix glared at him, “go fuck yourself asshole” then he screamed in pain when he was shocked.

The leader looked so smug Felix wanted to slit his throat.

“I bet you’re glad to know that you’re still alive” Felix glares at him and gets slapped for it, “Behave.”

Felix rolls his eyes “screw yourself,” he growled as he leaned back away from the leader.

Felix grunted as he was slapped again, ‘ _dammit that will leave a_ bruise' he thought. “Go fuck yourself.”

“Don’t think we don’t have more tests for you, don’t worry you're much more likely to survive these next ones.” He could feel the grin on the other man’s face.

Felix glares at the lunatic, “You’re insane, even if this all works do you really think the UNSC will listen to you? I’ll enjoy watching you get what you fucking deserve.”

Felix feels dread in his stomach, “what did you think we didn’t take that into account? We already started to fix that problem with your gracious assistance.” The scientist takes Felix’s chin in his hand and tips in upward. “Soon, you’ll break and be a loyal guard dog.”

"Fuck you, you sick fuck!” he screams as he flings himself at the deranged scientist.

The leader takes a step back as Felix tries but fails to attack him. “You son of a bitch! I’ll tear you limb from fucking limb!” he roared.

“Calm down” The leader calmly responds to Felix as if he was talking to a peculate child, ignoring his yells. Blinded by his rage Felix ignores him and struggles harder, ignoring his sigh.

“Alright don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he remarked as he pulled out a remote and pressed the button.

Felix screamed in pain as electricity coursed through him, it lasted for 30 seconds but it felt like it lasted for so much longer.

Felix goes limp, exhausted, looking warily at the leader who was approaching him again. Felix tenses as the leader touch his face. “Don’t fight kitten, we’ll have no choice but to hurt you. That be such a shame your kind is rare after all”

Felix spits on his face and hissed “Fuck you”


	2. A Partnership Forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SPARTAN gets captured and the people responsible quickly learn they bit off more than they could chew.

[Two Years Later, POV Runa (OC)]

When Spartan Runa-259 wakes up she’s tied down to a table, her first reaction is to escape.

She remembers she had been taken in the Zeta Doradus system during a solo recon mission.

Luckily for Runa whoever was in charge didn't account for Runa being a Spartan or that she was good with locks, or that she can kill someone with a lock pick.

The room is empty, _‘they must not have expected me to wake up so soon’_ she thinks smugly. She’s able to easily break free and remove the IV tube. When she tries to leave the room, she discovers it’s locked.

It doesn’t take her long to pick the lock and go down a random hallway. As she’s sneaking, she hears some guards so she hides in a room. It was the morgue.

She turns around and immediately wishes she didn’t. The room was filled with mutilated corpses and had a large incinerator. Runa could tell that most of them were civilians too.

She feels like she’s going to puke, but before she does the door handle begins to turn.

A solo guard comes in and passes Runa; he goes immediately to the incinerator. Runa took her chance. In one move she covers the guard’s mouth with one hand and stabs his throat with her lock pick.

The guard screams but’s it’s too muffled to be heard outside the room. Her lock pick broke after the third stab, but it doesn’t take long for the guard to die.

Runa looks at the guard then back to the corpses. She starts shaking from the rage. The Spartan program has done many things. Mellow out her temper is not one of those things.

She takes the guard’s gun and proceeds to shoot any guard or scientist, she comes across.

There were other prisoners; she kills them at their request.

She comes across what she hopes is the last of the examination rooms and goes in. The first thing she sees is a man. He was wearing a hospital gown and was attached to the wall with some shackles.

To put he’s seen better days was an understatement. Runa was going to put him out of his misery as well before she saw something in his eye.

He had a fire in his eyes, unlike the others, “if you’re going to kill me either do it now or let me out of these restraints She liked his audacity and shot his restraints, well the chains.

She throws his arm over her neck and started to carry him out. When they got to the hanger, she sets Felix down. “What’s your name?” It's one of the few lines she's heard from him.

“Runa-259” she replies.

“Felix”

Snort, “The cartoon cat?”

“Shut the fuck up”

When she looks at his face closely, she notices he has this nasty scar over his right eye, “What happened?”

His face contorted into a rage, “I trusted someone I shouldn't of and got burned for it”.

Well, that explains a lot.

She has two options call the UNSC, return to the front lines and let Felix do whatever or, “What do you want to do?”

Felix was quiet for a little while before answering, “I want to go back to work like nothing happened”.

An old dream of leaving the UNSC returns, maybe she could try to find her family too. Besides, anything had to be better than being a weapon of the UNSC, “Have gear?"

“Yeah, don't know where it is though”

“I’ll get it” What?

“What?”

“Hate to say it but you’re an investment, they're going to keep your armor”

“I know that dipshit, why?” true enough, why indeed.

She gives him a smile, “Need a new partner?”

Okay maybe a bad thing to say, he looked like she had told him she was going to kill him, painfully.

What did she say—, oh, oh it was his partner. “An offer, nothin—”

“It’s not that” Felix cuts her off, relaxing slightly. “I just wouldn’t be a very good partner to anyone right now.”

Runa gives Felix a witty smile and shrugs, “Neither would I,” she extends her hand out to him. “Try?”

Felix smirks and grabs her hand from his position on the ground, “You’re going to need a code name”

“Suggestion?” She asks playfully, tilting her head to give that added effect.

“Got any talents or hobbies? Otherwise, I'm giving you a normal name”

“Picking locks”

“Is Locke good for you?”

“Yeah.”

Felix finally manages to stand up, “Well then it’s nice to meet you, Locke, my name is Felix your new partner.”

“It’s nice to meet you too Felix.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that's it for this chapter, I really wish I can make these longer but I can't seem to find anything to add. Comments please I crave them. See you guys next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know why I love this trash boy, but I do. And I shall hurt him, and then out of some strange sense of benevolence be nice to him before ripping it away. Comment please I really want to know what you guys think.


End file.
